Sapphire Stone
by Hajime Writes
Summary: She's done it, May has saved the world again but at the price of her life, Steven x May. Brendan x May How will the world cope without its saviour? Brendan x Steven. Also there is sex in this and rape so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Friends right?

"MAY! NO!" I screamed, Skarmory beside me flapped its wings eager for me to get atop.

She had gone to the sky pillar, and had unexpectedly befriended Rayquaza and used mega evolution to stop the meteor, but now she plummeted to the earth, an endless sea of doom below her, Yes the aqua suit was capable of anything, but that was the suit! Her body would melt inside and the force of hitting the water would defiantly kill her, above her raged a battle between the sky serpent and the alien life form Deoxys. "SWELLOW! CATCH HER!" Brendan himself had noticed the falling May and he shook me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEVEN! SEND SKARMORY OUT" He pleaded. I shook myself out of the trance and nodded to Skarmory who set off at double the speed of Swellow. We couldn't do anything else, we had sent the fastest members of our team to try to catch her – but we had to hope for her.

"BRENDAN!" A voice cried from behind us, it was Professor Birch "Thank goodness you are alright! - where's May?" He asked uncertainly. Brendan sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face and he pointed towards the ocean. I turned around again to see a humongous splash that has arose from the impact. My eyes widened "The ocean" Brendan replied now looking at the ground. Norman and June ; May's parents ran out from behind Prof. birch who he himself had frozen. "All okay then Birch?" Norman questioned – he saw our faces and followed my eyes to the Ocean. He backed away "No… No" he started to whisper the smile dropping from his face. June looked at him concerned "Hunny?" She asked him.

May Sapphire was dead.

A few weeks later they had sent out a body retrieval team, mainly because the fight between the two ledgendaries had only settled down by then. But they came back empty handed, Either both the body and the aqua suit had burned up from the drop through the atmosphere or the currents had drifted the body somewhere far far away. She did however have a memorial service – one that the entire of Hoenn had come too. Myself an the elite four stood at the front along with her parents and Brendan's family. Zinna too was here with her Whismur but she has concealed herself away from all the commotion. Even Archie and Maxie has showed up with their most trusted partners Matt and Shelly among others.

The most terrifying thing was that everyone was silent – the entire of Hoenn was silent. Not a single baby cried, not a single person weeped because they were being strong for their saviour. "May Sapphire was a charming girl" I has barely noticed my father go up to the podium. But his voice rung out throughout the church. Rustboro had never been so crowded "I may not have known her long enough to tell you much about her – but she was one of the most bravest trainers to ever set foot in Hoenn" he continued "She took the risk and saved the world from this meteorite but at the cost of her own life" he finished before stepping down from the podium. He walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder "My boy, now is the time to express your feelings you knew May better then anybody but her parents – and they Are too distraught to speak so please…."My father mr Stone asked me.

"May was the most extraordinary trainer that I had ever met; she met me in a cave on Dewford – she was delivering a message to me from my father. But even before I had battles with her I could sense her bond with her Mudkip" I begun I felt every pair of eyes now glued to me "The next time I met her was when she had travelled over to east Hoenn, where she fought alongside me against team aqua to protect Latios and Latias it was there that Latias joined her and I gave her the mega bracelet, her team was strong, A Gallade; A Gardevoir,A Swampert,A Bagon,Pikachu and Metang" I explained "She had somehow managed to obtain this white beauty as a Beldum and had grown a bond with it, afterwords we met fighting team aqua and finally she reached me at the Pokemon league – she had caught the ledgendary pokemon Kyogre, but trusted her pokemon and did not use the kyogre at all" I took a deep breath, I had never been good at speeches…

"She fought me and won and it was then that I knew I had watched this.. The bond between Pokemon and person I had watched it grow between May and her pokemon" I finished.

"May was truly an amazing girl and a saviour to all, now may we have our minute of silence in her favour" I asked politely siting back in my seat next to Wallace. The silence echoed in the church and I thought about my adventure with the girl.

The girl I had loved, the bane of my existence, the once thing that had been ripped out of my soul and torn into pieces – my love May Sapphire.


	2. Chapter 2 - impossibilities

Chapter – 2 Impossibilities

The minute of silence didn't feel like a minute, it felt like an hour of silence – once it was over a choir started to sing and we all rose to leave the church. I stared at the ground, averting my gaze from everyone Wallace put his hand on my shoulder "Stay proud Steven May would have wanted you to be like this". All my emotions swelled inside of me, and anger arose To the top. I lost it.

I broke the silence "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT MAY WOULD WANT WALLACE?" I shouted at him causing him to snatch his hand back. I very rarely got angry and I was fuming how dare he say something like that. "YOU BARELY KNEW HER WALLACE AND YET YOU THINK SHE WANTED THIS? TO DIE?" I yelled. Everyone was staring at us some glaring others in shock. I looked around before storming out of the church leaving an almost in tears Wallace behind before sending out my Skarmory. "Fly girl to Mossdeep, our home " I ordered her. As we flew a single tear rolled down my face, the pain was just too much.

I was too harsh to him. I held my head in my hands and sat in my armchair, I couldn't believe I had actually shouted at Wallace…. I ran my hands through my silver hair and sighed. My eyes were purple from the night loss and my pillow was wet from the crying, my hair was dirty and I hadn't showered or changed in days. I was a wreck "Steven stone?" A voice asked. I looked up –

It was a Gardevoir "h-how?" I began "I am using telepathy, you look terrible sir, is it the disappearance of my master?" The Gardevoir replied. Her master? This was? Mays Gardevoir? My eyes widened in shock "But.. Just how in Arceus's name did your poke ball survive the fall?!"I questioned clearly in shock. "Because… We didn't hit the water – I protected my master to her fullest, I didn't survive the fall, but she did" the Gardevoir replied hesitantly looking slightly saddened "W-wait then does that mean… You? Are a ghost?" I asked not believing my own words. "Steven you know you have always been able to see pokemon ghosts - don't try to trick yourself or you might go insane" she replied solemnly.

Oh no.. Not this again… This was the reason I didn't follow May to .. Ever since I was a child I had been able to see the spirits of dead pokemon.. They haunted me and my family thought I was crazy… For this reason they abandoned me in an adoption centre where Mr and Mrs stone my parents found me. My father raised me with love and care and when I would wake up in the night from the ghosts and nightmares he would cuddle me and tell me it was alright. He had been there for me - as I was there for him when mother passed away..

"Wait.. Does this mean that May is-" I began to ask before being interrupted by a pounding at the door "Son! Open up, it's me and Brendan!" My father shouted yet again banging on the door "Gardevoir stay here I have-" I began to say, but when I looked back to her she was gone. "Who are you talking to? STEVEN!" My dad again shouted. I opened the door slowly "What do you two want?" I asked. Brendan gasped "Son have you seen yourself? You look terrible! Go take a shower" my father ordered me.

It was true – compared to when I had been at the ceremony only a week ago I had had no company whatsoever and had done nothing to keep my appearance up, I just barely managed to eat something the other day. "Steven you look so thin… Why are you starving yourself?" Brendan asked. He looked so normal as if May hasn't died at all - didn't he care? Or was it that he wouldn't let himself go over the death of his friend?. "Do you not care About the fact that May is dead?" I asked him my voice barely audible, "OF COURSE I CARE YOU JACKASS!" He shouted at me anger taking over his expression. "I just don't think that May would want us to become shells of our past Selves just because she died!" Brendan continued. He was right… "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse me." I replied shutting the door in their faces. "They're right….." I repeated to myself sliding down the door and sitting on the floor.

I was broken.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fortune telling

Chapter – 3 – Fortune telling

That night I had a strange dream, or rather I should call it a nightmare. It was May she was surrounded by a deep blue,sapphire colour and she was smiling at me. "Steven"… She whispered to me. She looked so happy, a bubbly aura was surrounding us and she reached out to me, those light blue eyes gazing at me big and round as they reflected against the dark blue behind her.

HELP ME!

Suddenly the bubbly aura was gone, she was clawing at me her eyes wide with shock, she stared at me begging me to help her. She had her mouth closed as if she was trying to hold her breath. She stopped clawing towards me. I couldn't move and was forced to watch this scene – but that didn't stop me from screaming. "MAY! MAY! MAY!" I screeched. She went still and began to float down, her eyes glassy and her body unmoving. I woke up shrieking her name – rivers of sweat rolled down my face, I was panting and I suddenly realised. The dark blue behind her was the ocean.

I choked before running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. It appeared that my lack of food, drink, social activity and sleep was affecting me. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. The sight was shocking I gasped at my reflection. My skin was as white as a sheet.

AS IF YOU'D SEEN A GHOST.

Those words sent a shiver down my spine, shuddering I continued to look at myself, my hair was longer and I was starting to grow a BEARD. How long had it been? 2 months and I still couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. But…. There was one part of me that told me to remember what Gardevoir had said. "My master had survived but not I" it was something like that. But I hadn't seen the Gardevoir since so I just… Put it down to hallucinations.

"I was not. A Hallucination" a voice angrily said from behind me. I spun around yelping in surprise, It was her! The Gardevoir. I looked at her in disbelief she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me and I realised why. I the only living thing that could actually see her believed that she was a hallucination, I understood her anger I mean if I was in her position I would be angry too. "I-I'm sorry for thinking you were a hallucination" I replied. I was about to ask her something else when I suddenly fell to the ground. Black spots dotted my eyes.

"You have not grown any better Steven" she sighed. She crouched down next to me and closed her eyes placing her hands on my chest. A warm feeling began to pulse throughout my body from where we hands were I immediately began to feel better "w-what is this?" I asked confused as I looked at the Gardevoir sluggishly. "Heal pulse" she replied not opening her eyes.

I felt myself drifting into a dreamless, relaxing sleep and the Gardevoir faded from view as vision grew darker and darker . I was no longer on the floor of the bathroom I was in my bedroom falling…. Asleep….

I woke up the next morning feeling pleasant. I didn't want to move and I slowly began to open my eyelids. "Mhmm I smell… Omelettes…" I murmured to myself. Curling up in a ball and closing my eyes again. – wait omelettes? I abruptly sat up wondering who on earth was in my house cooking omelettes, when my belly growled at me as I felt a sickness there. I was starving – those leftover Blaziken egg sandwiches weren't going to fill me enough. I stumbled out of my bed and hurried downstairs grabbing a random pokeball just Incase.

"Good morning master Steven" I was thankful it was only Gardevoir and not some intruder. I noticed Gardevoir had cleaned my house too. "Now then listen to me! And I won't take no for an answer. You are going to sit here and eat this breakfast, then you are going to go upstairs and take a shower and change into some nice clothes, I want your teeth done too, then we are going to take a walk and get some nice sea air in your lungs you understand?" She ordered me putting the plate on my table. "And what makes you think I will do that?" I questioned her. "Information on May" she simply replied. "And shave the beard too, it doesn't suit you at all" she finished

Damn her. By the time she had said May I was already at the table wolfing down the omelettes.

The waves crashed against the slowly eroding cliff, Steven breathed in the sea air, his hair was clean and he breathed in his scent. He opened his eyes and looked out upon the vast sea. He began to hyperventilate suddenly he felt as if he was trapped on an island, a raging storm around him. The water rose up like a ten foot wall, the winds whipped around him like jet planes. Until "Steven!" A voice called from beside me. The world was calm, I was in no storm – but Gardevoir stared at me worried. She was glad that I had actually done what he asked. And apparently I looked a lot better.

"Steven – You were screaming" she told me, I looked at her shocked before shaking my head "you said that you had information about May?" I questioned. "She…she's trapped in an underwater cave" she announced. "What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I have I go out there to find her!" I shouted turning I her angrily.

"Because I don't know where she is specifically I can only see out of my pokeball! – and what I see is a cave with a water entrance as well as some of her other pokeballs" she replied hurriedly."I'm sorry Steven" she whispered and I noticed she was crying. "Hey! Hey don't cry" I whispered coming to her side to put a hand on hers. It slid straight through her and landed on the soft grass below. "S-see? I can't do anything! I-I need to help her… Master May she's…. She's so cold… She's in so much pain" Gardevoir stuttered curling into a ball with her head in between her legs. "I just want to protect her.." Gardevoir began to mumble to herself over and over.

Meanwhile from afar

I watched him… his silky silver hair was back to normal and swayed a little in the wind. Colour had returned to his face. His beautiful yet rare purple coloured eyes shimmered as he turned, his face looked quite angry, he began to talk to the air, strange as that was – before his face softened and he crouched down below trying to feel something. His slender body was back in shape too. I licked my lips.

Steven stone would be mine too.


	4. Chapter 4 - Eyes watching me

Okay firstly before we start this just a little note I guess.

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while xD I recently got Netflix and have fallen in love with black butler. But I also have been thinking about the story. You guys are supporting me and I am pleased. I didn't expect my fanfic to be doing so well! Anyway thank-you to all who favourited and are following and I will update more in the future. P.s all this is written on an iPhone crazy I know xD.

Warning this chapter does have a little intimacy nearer the end. But nothing too overrated id say about T at the moment but in the future it will be M

Chapter 4 – Eyes watching me.

As I and Gardevoir walked back to my cottage, I began to feel like I was being watched, I instinctively looked around – but nobody was there. I heard footsteps behind me and whirled around.

"Hey Steven! You look much better" it was Brendan he had come to see how I was doing. "Yes.. I thought about what you had said Brendan you and my father and I have decided to…" I began to tell him. But I thought about what I was saying Brendan didn't know that May was still alive somewhere and he would never believe me if I told him I could speak to her dead gardevoir's ghost. Who apparently knew everything about this case.

"Decided to what? Steven?" He questioned me. Folding his arms. "To stop moping around and come back" I decided to lie to him. I couldn't risk being put into a mental institution…. Not again. I couldn't. As I had continued to grow older I could still see the ghosts. My step-father grew impatient telling me to stop attention seeking, and grow up. For a while, I ignored these spirits… But I couldn't and one day my step-dad caught me talking to an absol whom had died of old age and could understand humans. He burst into the room, angry "I have had enough, I took you in at a young age thinking this phase would pass! But you continued and you are scaring your dear mother to her grave! You are coming with me!"he shouted grabbing my arm. I remember yelling to the absol for help, but it couldn't it was simply a ghost.

So that's the day he sent me to the mental institution, which was on a small island between Johto and Hoenn. And it was also the day our relationship disbanded forever. Yes I loved him for taking me away from a life of loneliness. But I would never forgive him for putting me in there – even so our relationship was only just starting to fix itself and it had been many years since then – I was eleven years old and it was that year I was suppost to be starting my pokemon adventure. But whilst all the other children went out on their adventures. I was stuck in a room, a straight jacket binding me, silent tears streaming down my face, that's where I remained for five years of my life.

I was sixteen years old at that point, I remembered the relief of leaving that place. I ran and ran. My step father was there smiling and waiting for me. I ran straight past him, I couldn't even look at him. And I ran onto the boat past my mother too. I still had nightmares of that time… It had only been five years since I had left, they had beaten me,whipped me and drugged me telling me I was the spawn of Giratina himself and that no normal child should have such an unholy gift, once I forgot about these ghosts to stop myself from being whipped or beaten. But the achievements I have made since I left were astounding, I traveled thorough Hoenn, I became the champion I formed a bond with my pokemon and used mega evolution – I even had the privilege to see Kyogre the mythical water beast and Rayquaza the sky serpent. I had even been one of the first to see the newly discovered Deoxys.

"Steven? Heloooo?" Brendan was shaking me. He shook me out of my trance, "S-sorry i was just thinking about something for a minute Brendan. I apologise for my rudeness" I replied quickly and formally. Brendan… Didn't he know May first?...

"If you'll excuse me Brendan.. I have somewhere to be" I explained apologetically. "I understand" Brendan replied looking down. I ran past him before I spotted he boy who lived with his mother near my house. "Hey Richard!" I said. "Hey mister Steven!" He replied happily, I stopped running… "Here take this – you might need it in the future" I told him handing him a rock shaped like a crown. He looked at me confused "What's this rock thingy?" He asked me. "It's called a kings rock – notice how it's shaped like a crown? When you get a pokemon in the future give it to them" I explained before ruffling his hair and walking to my front door. "Thanks I guess…." He shouted to me before running off.

It was only then that I realised Gardevoir was gone as I entered my house waving to the now leaving Robert. I decided not to call for her but rather to plan how I was going to look for May, I shrugged my coat off and hung it up. Before running my hands through my hair. I had an entire ocean to search with just one man doing it. I couldn't trust anybody else - they'd think I was crazy again! I sank into one of the chairs in my dining room. Maybe… I could use some pokemon's help? Or maybe I could ask the gh-

No.

No I would never do that… I couldn't.

I stood up and began to gaze at the various stones I had collected whilst I thought, had it really been that long since she had gone missing though?... Would she still be alive if I managed to find her anyway? I knew that she was getting food from somewhere because Gardevoir could see her still breathing body from the pokeball. I suddenly had a rush of nausea come over me and decided I would do this tomorrow. I needed sleep I has barely had any since her death and I feared I was becoming an insomniac.

I silently slipped my shoes off and crept upstairs before diving into the bed and sinking my head into the pillows. I fell Into a deep sleep immediately – and the nightmares begun again, drowning May… And the institute.

? POV

My precious Steven … How naïve of you to leave the front door unlocked like that… I picked up his coat and smelled it. It smelled like him… The smell refreshed me and I caressed the jacket slowly before replacing it on the hook and creeping up the stairs. I saw him. His slowly rising body asleep.

I moved towards him slowly as to not wake him up. And I stroked his hair, so silky…. His lips…. So soft. I put my fingers on his top lip they were so perfect I could just…

I brung my lips to his lightly kissing them, he tastes.. Magnificent like a freshly picked strawberry. Poor helpless Steven trying to find his May… The may I had trapped. His forehead creased and he looked pained his eyelids squeezing. "Don't be pained my love.." I whispers in his ear. I couldn't believe I was actually here next to him. The one I had looked up to all these years…my hero… My love.

I kissed him again before reaching down towards his crotch. He rolled over before I could breaking the kiss letting out a small whimper like a kitten mewling. Maybe I wouldn't have him today but I would have him soon. I smiled before creeping our of the room and back towards the doorway. I hesitated before taking the jacket with me. And closing the door behind me too.

I yearned for him so badly.


	5. Chapter 5 - The betrayal of Hoenn

Chapter – 5 – The day Hoenn turned against me

I woke up at three am. I had a very short sleep but the nightmares had seemed to last forever, I also felt as though someone had been next to me during the night. I sighed probably another ghost. I sat up on the bed and yawned, I rubbed my eyes, when I had woken at three I decided to go back to bed. I had no nightmares and It was now 12:23am I realised I was fully clothed and headed for the bathroom before I heard a commotion outside.

I reached for my pokeballs and my bag before looking out the window, peeking through the curtains I saw a swarm of people and pokemon. They were banging on the door shouting for me. I headed downstairs when I realised my TV was on, it was the news channel, located in Mauville it was the only news station in Hoenn. The footage was of a cloaked man standing on an island. He was speaking – the words he were saying froze me, my body seemed to turn to stone and my eyes widened, "h..h.."I couldn't speak.

"People of Hoenn, hear me now, I have gained control of the three Ledgendary beasts! Kyogre stolen from the girl you know as May!, Groudon stolen from the boy known as Brendan and Rayquaza stolen from Zinnia!" He announced. As he said their names each mythical pokemon appeared near him. "My simple request? Give me Steven Stone and I will not destroy the world. I have May Sapphire too. She is alive and here today!" He shouted before dragging an unconscious May up by her hair. I gasped. Had he..

Had that filthy, sick repulsive man beaten May up? What.. Why.. Who?

I had to run.

Before I could leave he continued to speak. "And Steven, If you are watching this. If you specifically don't obey my orders, not only will the worlds fate be on your shoulders – but so will May's life" he added just for extra measure. My hands were shaking, my vision was blurry, how the hell had this happened? "Bring Steven to the old team aqua base in Lillycove city, that's where my base of operations is." He finished before the message began to loop again.

His voice echoed in my mind, I felt sick rise up in my mouth - that's where May had been the entire time? That close to me?... I squeezed my eyes shut hoping this was just another nightmare. But when I opened them I realised this was my reality. If only I had been quicker… I could have prevented this. I stepped out my front door, my eyes glazed and my actions sluggish. The crowd stopped shouting and looked at me shocked, they never expected me to actually come out. I noticed my father in the crowd and Wallace too. I felt my heart split. Everyone had turned against me. I took the other Eon flute out of my bag and quickly played its melody. A silent swirling noise came from the left of us, it continued to get louder and louder until it swooped me up on its back – Latios. May had taken Latias and Latios had entrusted himself to me.

"Hello there Latios. Fly my to Lillycove please" I said slowly. Latios cried out to me. I looked at him this beautiful velvet coloured creature was looking at me with sad eyes, it knew what I was doing and it began to cry. "Don't cry Latios!" I silently asked him. "Raaahhh" Latios cried to me. I hugged his neck as I felt tears prickle in my own eyes as we silently flew towards Lillycove. Latios was hesitant to put me down. But eventually he did, he put his head under my open hand before licking it. "I'll miss you too buddy." I whispered looking at the floor, my hair covering my eyes. "When I next call for you, bring Latias too."I ordered him my voice firm. He backed away before taking flight and I looked up. My purple soft eyes were glaring straight ahead. "If I'm going to face this bastard. I might as well go down fighting" I muttered to myself, clenching my hands into fists.

I never swore and I never got angry – but I had simply reached my limit. I was enraged, first he had stolen three pokemon. Sacred pokemon and was now using them to his advantage. Secondly he had taunted me. May was just a town away from me. And thirdly, he was using the world and her led as if they were mere chess pieces in a game of chess.

And last of all?

He cowardly masks his face and then demands for me to come to him willingly, he manipulates the people of Hoenn, Wallace and even my own father. I strode through the town towards the beach, it was eerie though how the entire town was like a ghost town – I finally reached the bay and found a rowing boat. I didn't want to use any of my pokemon yet, I climbed in and saw the cove in the distance "listen to me – my trusted partners, we are about to fight a most powerful man. He has May and he wants me – we have to defeat him" I began to pep talk my team as we rowed, as we got closer to the cove I quietened before reaching the stairs.

The team aqua flag had been ripped down and replaced with a treeko flag. "How odd. Why a treeko flag?" I questioned to myself. I went up the stairs two at a time and entered the heart of the cave. It was completely different – there was just one straight jet white pristine corridor that ended with a big red door. I quietly walked down it, hearing my footsteps bounce off the walls and rebound back into my ears. I reached the crimson door and I froze, the confidence I had accumulated on the way here completely drained away from me. When I – no scrap that – IF I opened this door. It would be life changing, but also behind here was May and the man I wanted to kill if possible.

I placed my hand on the door and pushed.

? POV

I could squeal in delight, my plan had worked perfectly, my Romeo was on his way. He would burst through the door and we would ride on the rapidash into the sunset…. But it was far more serious then a petty love play. I worshipped Steven. He was my god, his silky hair, his tragic past. He was a living novel, and I would be his book-cover and wrap myself around him. I giggled, I was sat on a throne, it was beautifully crafted from real gold and the cushion had the finest silk. There was a waterfall behind me where Kyogre was in the lake beneath. Groudon was by my side, it was most faithful to me, and the Rayquaza was still not cooperative so it was held inside a pokeball. Even though I was its new master it looked down on me. The damn pokemon.

May was in a secret cave behind the waterfall, being tended to by some of my followers who had most recently joined me, their reason? I didn't care – they were loyal and that's all I needed – loyalty.

I stroked the head of my beloved partner, he had been loyal since the very beginning, since this plan had begun. And as I looked forward the sorts swung open to reveal my angel – Steven.

Steven POV

I had to open those doors, May was behind here but the overwhelming fear of what might happen to me was making me hesitate. "Steven don't have fear" a voice soothingly told me. "G-Gardevoir, you came back?.." I asked not moving from my frozen stature. "Steven everything you have worked towards is on the line here. This is your moment go in there and save May – I have collected her other pokemon and I am taking us away from here. Believe in yourself Steven" she whispered in my ear. And then she was gone. But she was right, I must have faith in myself. I pushed the door forwards and stepped out into the dimly lot room.

"Welcome to your new home Steven" a familiar voice greeted me. "Don't even say anything to me you bastard. If I'm getting captured I'm not going down without a fight" I shouted at him. I heard the doors lock behind me and I started to make my away down the steps towards him. I noticed my jacket hanging from a coat rack standing next to the throne he was sitting on. "H-how did you get that?" I questioned him. "I was in your house, I touched your hair Stevie" he replied calmly. This new nickname of his startled me, I looked at him confused. I shuddered stepping back from him.

"You wish to have a pokemon battle with me, and I accept" he announced standing up and taking a few steps forward. "Infact it would be an honour to battle you Steven" he finished. "We will battle on one condition, you reveal your face to me. Right here right now." I ordered. "Certainly" he solemnly replied. He reached up slowly and The silence was enduring you could hear a pin drop. He removed his hood and I choked stumbling backwards and falling into the floor.

The familiar face, the familiar voice – the one person I did not expect to ever betray me ever.

It was Brendan Birch.

A/N

Well well…. I finally revealed the protagonist next time on sapphire stone the battle between Steven and Brendan unfolds – will he be able to overcome the shock of the betrayal of a dear friend?

Thanks to all the favourites everyone xD


	6. Chapter 6 - The fight

Chapter – 6 – The battle between friends.

"I..I trusted you… How…how could you?..."I whispered, my eyes wide in shock. No, this had to be another nightmare, there's no way… That Brendan could .. He was May best friend! He had been with her since the beginning – so.. Why? "You would always ignore me Steven, I looked up to you, like a younger brother looks up to his big brother. Except the big brother ignored him!" Brendan shouted at me furious. He looked furious too. I carefully stood up not averting my gaze, "You always seemed talked to May. I was always left behind, I tried to tell her how I felt but I could never do it." He continued, "And now we are here." He finished, he looked as if he was contemplating something.

Brendan he had.. He had been nice to me he.. He was professor Birch's kid… He wasn't supposed to be the bad guy. But we had made him this way, I felt it – his anger and his pain. And then I felt my own anger and pain, the suffering he had made me go through, I had shouted in front if thousands of people, broken up with my best friend. And throughout it all he laughed at me. Now I knew why – when I asked him at my house why he didn't seem to care about May. It was because he already had her in his grubby hands.

I glared at him angrily, I felt my hands clench into a fist. "How d-" I began to speak "Bring her in." Brendan motioned to one of his servants. By her did he mean? My expression softened and I turned around to see the servant walking off towards the waterfall, My gaze followed him until he pressed a button hidden in the wall.

A loud rumbling sound could be heard and I thought maybe an earthquake was happening. I crouched down and held the floor watching Brendan as he remained stood in the same place. I noticed that Kyogre had disappeared too. It appeared the rumbling sound was the sound of the doors opening behind the waterfall. The water flow squirted a little before coming to a complete halt – and what was revealed made me gasp. A Giant pool of water was there, and it shimmered and sparkled and in the middle of the lake was a small island. In the middle of the lake Kyogre lay. It screeched before moving out of the way so that we could see the Island perfectly.

And there she was. May she was sat looking down at the sandy beach. "MAY!" I cried out to her reaching out. Her head shot up, and her face lit up "S-Steven!" She replied hoarsely. She too reached out to me. I noticed patches of black and blue littered amongst her skeleton like body. Bruises.

I fired a glare at Brendan. How dare he. How dare he do this to May. "Brendan! You bastard! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I shouted at him, angered.

"And I accept that challenge, I win – I keep both you and May-". "AND IF I WIN YOU BASTARD BOTH I AND MAY GO FREE AND I ARREST YOU!" I retorted. "Fine" he replied walking to a safe distance. "I don't want to really hurt my toy" he slyly said to me. I ground my teeth together before walking too and grabbing a pokeball, I didn't thin at all – I was completely furious with him that I had picked a random pokeball. "GO!" I ordered the pokemon. It was my Cradily, "Did you even try to plan how the hell you were going to defeat me?" He spat at me glaring. "Magcargo – go" he said sending a pokeball flying towards my Cradily. The Magcargo landed on the ground and the ground below sizzled at its intense heat. "Cradily go for a confuse ray!" I called, "Magcargo! Earth power!" He shouted at the snail. Fortunately my confuse ray hit first, causing the small creature to miss its attack. "Cradily! Ancient power from above!" I shouted, as the Magcargo – disorientated tried to make sense of where his enemy was my Cradily began to crawl up the crumbling walls, feeling a sense of thrill I looked back towards the Magcargo who was again readying an earth power, but… Brendan hadn't ordered him to.. To attack? He wasn't aiming for my Cradily anymore but seemed to be aiming for me, "Skarmory! Take to the skies!" I cried hurriedly jumping on the back of my precious Skarmory as the Magcargo released its attack.

I just narrowly missed that attack when my Cradily released its ancient power over the battle field – realising I was in the sky I manoeuvred Skarmory away from the rocks pelting down at us, on the brighter side Magcargo had been hit full on. And the level difference between our pokemon meant an immediate KO. "Yeah!" I hugged Skarmory's neck. One down five to go.

Brendan was furious and was glaring at me with a burning passion. "You pathetic waste of space! WAS ALL THE TRAINING I DID ON YOU FOR NOTHING? I HAD TO PAY TO MAKE THOSE WAILORDS FIRE HYDRO PUMPS AT YOU!" He spat at the snail who seemed to be cowering in fear. Then he returned the small pokemon muttering words of hate at it and throwing the ball over his shoulder. "How can you treat Magcargo that way? That pokemon has lent you it's loyalty! You harshly trained the poor thing and now you are throwing it away like its trash?! How could you!" I shouted at him sickened by the scene I had just witnessed.

"Shut it, my precious, because you are about to regret that little victory with your Skarmory, You are about to witness unimaginable power – power that not even you could take control of!" He announced grinning like a madman. I looked at him confused surely he wasn't going to- "GROUDON! FLIP THE TABLES!" A purple ball – the master ball flew towards me and I felt all the blood drain from my face, a steel user such as myself against a ground and fire godlike pokemon? It was my worst fears. The floor began to rumble – scrap that the ROOM started to rumble and I fell of Skarmory, hitting my side against one of the stalactites leaving a gash in my hip. I fell to the ground with a thud and looked up my vision shaky, I could see Brendan's figure laughing as the Ledgendary pokemon emerged from the ball, screeching and roaring at everything in sight. I began to feel the air becoming humid and I stood up before crying out in pain and falling back to the ground, Skarmory swooped down and stood infront of me protectively. Everything grew bright for a moment a bright red colour, similar to mega evolution.

And then I saw it.

It had gone origin mode.

Simply put

We were screwed.

"S-Skarmory! Ke….keep it occupied for as long as you can!" I ordered breathing heavily now as I felt the sticky, wetness oozing from my hip. I grabbed my bag and took out the Eon flute and looked over towards May, whom of which was curled up in a ball shaking quite visibly. I brought the flute to my mouth and played it. "I'm sorry may…." I whispered before using the remains of my energy and strength to throw the eon flute as close as possible to her. I stood up shakily my vision blurred as Latios and Latias sped past me circling each other and they scooped May up. "GO!" I shouted at them and they quickly left the base.

Skarmory flew back to me clearly worried. I climbed on her back. "YOU – You how dare you release her!" Brendan shouted at me. I ignored him and sent the rest of my team out "Guys… Protect… May….. With your live!" I told them quietly. They all left but Metagross stared at me. I stared into his eyes and nodded, he nodded back and I climbed off Skarmory.

"Metagross – MEGA EVOLVE!"


End file.
